In food service, and in particular in the field of high volume fast food service, it is frequently desired that food be supplemented by condiments such as ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, and the like. It has recently become customary in retail fast service chain food outlets to use a wide variety of devices to dispense a measured quantity of flowable product. For example, a trigger-activated dispensing gun assembly has commonly been used in “back of the restaurant” operations for discharging one or more condiments or sauces. The gun assembly dispenses a quantity of a condiment with each pull of a gun trigger. The gun assembly includes a cylindrical container that houses the condiment and cooperates with a trigger in a gun to dispense the condiment out of a nozzle. However, the gun, cylindrical container, and nozzle are typically disassembled and/or cleaned each time the container is emptied and/or refilled In addition, the gun assembly typically can be messy, as condiment can drip from the nozzle between uses; conventional systems can be labor intensive; and the container can sometimes become damaged and not insert properly into the gun.